twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
Denali coven
The Denali Coven is a vampire coven that consists of Kate, Garrett, Carmen, Eleazar and Tanya. The Denalis are some of the only vegetarian vampires in the world, along with the Cullen Family. They are also very close to the Cullens, being some of the Cullens' most loyal allies and considering themselves an extended family. The Denali Coven is located in Denali, Alaska so that its members can live alongside humans without too much trouble. The Denali Coven are the other vampire coven that are 'vegetarian' (yellow-eyed). They are considered the Olympic Coven's (Cullen Family) cousins. History Originally, the coven consisted of Sasha and her "daughters": Tanya, Kate and Irina. At an unknown time, Sasha also secretly created an immortal child, Vasilii. When the Volturi found out about this, they came to kill the child and the entire coven, but only killed Vasilii and Sasha, since the others knew nothing about the child. At some point, the vampires Carmen and Eleazar found the three sisters and stayed with them. Also at an unknown time, they met the Cullen family, and the two covens became staunch allies and close friends. Tanya developed romantic feelings for Edward Cullen, but he did not reciprocate. ''New Moon - Eclipse'' A vampire named Laurent eventually came to stay with the Denalis. Laurent had recently left a coven of non-vegetarian vampires, and was looking to change his life. His life was changed in that he and Irina fell in love. At one point, however, he returned to Forks as a favor to his old friend, Victoria, to 'get the lay of the land for her' so that she could hunt Bella Swan. While he is there, he runs into Bella in the middle of hunting. When he was about to attack her, a pack of Shape-Shifters, who the Cullens happened to have a treaty with, killed him before he could get to her. A little under a year later, the Cullens called for aid from the Denalis. Victoria was creating an army of newborns to destroy the Cullens and kill Bella. The Denalis agreed to help them, if they could avenge Laurent's death by wiping out the shape-shifter pack. Carlisle refused to allow this, and the Denalis abandoned their long-time friends. The Cullens were forced to form an alliance with the shape-shifters instead, and successfully killed Victoria and destroyed her army. ''Breaking Dawn'' The Denalis later felt terrible about abandoning the Cullens. Soon after the battle, the Denalis, except Irina, attended Bella and Edward's wedding. A half-year later, Irina decided to visit the Cullens and finally make peace with them about Laurent's death. When she arrived in Forks, however, she saw Bella hunting with her shape-shifter friend, Jacob Black, and what appeared to be an immortal child (Renesmee). Remembering Sasha's fate and her anger at the Cullens for not avenging Laurent's death, she went to the Volturi and reported the Cullens. The rest of the Denalis were once again called upon by the Cullens for aid. Renesmee, the child Irina had seen, was really Bella and Edward's hybrid daughter. The Denalis, after some persuasion, agreed to testify this for the Cullens against the Volturi. When the Volturi arrived, Irina realized she had been wrong. After admitting this, Caius had her killed to try to provoke a fight. His efforts failed, and the Volturi departed after Aro decided Renesmee was not a threat. The remaining Denalis returned home after the confrontation. They were joined by the nomad Garrett, who was said to have joined the Denalis due to his romantic feelings for Kate. Members *Kate - electric shock by skin *Garrett *Carmen *Eleazar - senses the vampires' abilities *Tanya Former Members *Irina (killed by Volturi for providing a mistaken testimony against Renesmee Cullen) *Laurent (killed by werewolves/shape shifters) *Vasilii (killed by Volturi for being an immortal child) *Sasha (killed by Volturi for creating Vasilii) Category:Denali Coven Category:Vampires Category:Covens Category:Breaking Dawn characters